1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system using different kinds of memories and CPUs, and more particularly to a notebook-type personal computer using different kinds of memories and CPUs.
2. Description of the Related Art
An E2PROM is currently mounted as a standard memory module in a notebook-type personal computer (hereinafter referred to as “note PC”). The data representing the capacity, operational frequency, timing, etc. of the memory module is called SPD.
An Intel's chip set has a register for adjusting a buffer performance and timing relating to memories from the generation of 430TX. In a conventional PC, the setting values of the register are adjusted in accordance with the SPD values of the memory module. Thus, the memory module is used with an optimal buffer performance and timing.
On the other hand, CPUs are operated with specific basic frequencies for individual systems. There is known an Intel's technique called “SpeedStep” as a dynamic switching technique for the frequency of the CPU. With this technique, the internal operational frequency of the CPU is dynamically changed, but the specific basic frequency of the individual system is not changed.
In the conventional note PC, the operational frequency of the supported memory and the operational frequency of the CPU are definitively determined. When a non-supported memory or CPU is used, the operational speed is lowered. In this case, the system becomes unstable and the computer system may not be operated.
Moreover, since the operational frequencies of the memory and CPU are fixed, even if a memory operable with a higher frequency is substituted, the performance of this memory cannot be fully exhibited.